Talk:Shadow Lords
Sounds good. can't wait to see it when its done. Primarch11 21:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Seems interesting. TardirProductions 22:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Interestingly even the traitor Night lords are not always dedicated to Chaos. The Nightlords have become a force that does not believe in Gods or cuases. They fight for their own benifit. Because of this there are many in the legion that don't have Chaos corruption, and it has been stated that their Gene-Seed is still very pure. Supahbadmarine 22:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Tom, i suggest that you put most of your stuff in History on this article onto a Zeo Carron article. TardirProductions 01:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Most of the fluff for the chapter revolves around Zeo Carron and his conscience, So it makes sense to put it in the article. However, I will try to shorten most of the fluff to only relevent things, and try not to say to much about Zeo Carron. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 15:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Looking good so far, just take Tardir's advice and it will be fine. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) uh you gave the homeworld two different names. Primarch11 00:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I changed it in one place and forgot to change it in the other, sorted now. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) If anybody want's to do this chapter and wants to know the colours, Ill say them now: *Blue/Purple coloured armour: A 50/50 mix of Regal Blue and Liche Purple, *Black Armour Plates: Charadon Granite with at least 2 heavy washes of Badab black over them. *Eyes: Skull White *Gold: Dwarf Bronze followed by Shining gold. *Silver: Boltgun Metal washed with Badab Black Here they are if anybody wants to use them as well as me. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I think that these guys and the Red Crusaders might get along good. For the following reasons: 1. The Red Crusaders hate Heretics, and they would kill their own brothers to defeat a Traitor Legion. 2. They would try to solve conflicts without physical battle if possible. 3. The Red Crusaders brings the Emperor's word to people via voulenteers that goes onto teaching the word, rather than make people follow due to fear. 4. The Red Crusaders have almost no relation to the Night Lords, but have minor contact with the Raven Guard(And also the Raven Guard sees the Red Crusaders as proper followers of the Emperor) So, what do you think? Shadow Lords and Red Crusaders as allies? TardirProductions 00:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) what kind of fighting style do they have? Primarch11 03:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ambush. They Surround the enemy very quietly, so nobody knows its happening, then they strike and tear the foes to bloody chunks. Assassination is also another key strategy as well as the ol. Scouts and Assault Marines combos. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 15:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) how come you took out the scout picture? Primarch11 22:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Do they have any relics? Primarch11 00:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The Scout pic: I couldn't put it in the right place. Relics: yes, but I will have to think some up. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 15:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that like maybe for a relic could be like a power staff that could create illusions and confuse the enemy. Primarch11 16:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) i like the new members and thanks for the comment on Navian Crusade. Primarch11 16:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) As per teh current Canon Policy Loyalist Traitor Successors are NCF. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 08:12, November 15, 2013 (UTC)